RECONCILIACION BAJO LA LLUVIA
by princessttarsandy
Summary: ERIOL SE SIENTE EL HOMBRE MAS INFELIZ DE LA TIERRA UN DIA LO TIENE TODO, Y AHORA SOLAMNETE LE QUEDA NADA,  DECIDE BUSCARLA PERO AL PARECER TOMOYO YA NO QUIERE NADA CON EL.


**HOLA, BUEN DIA ASI NO ME EQUIVOCO CON LOS USOS HORARIOS, JEJE ESTE ES MI PRIMERO SONG FIC QUE ESCRIBO PARA ESTA SERIE LA VERDAD ME LA PENSE DEMASIADO LA CANCION ME ENCANTA PERO NO SABEN CUANTO LE BATALLE, SIEMPRE ESCRIBO APRA CANDY, ASI QUE ESTE ES MI PRIMER PROYECTO PARA SAKURA CARDA CAPTOR.**

**COMO YA SABEN LOS PERSONAJES QUE AQUÍ APARECEN NO ME PERTENECEN, DISCULPEN QUE NO LE PONGA LOS CREADORES PERO EN REALIDAD NO LO SE QUIENES SON, UPS. LA CANCION SE LLAMA TE EXTRANO, TE OLVIDO Y TE AMO, DEL CANTANTE RICKY MARTIN. LO DEMAS ES DE MI AUTORIA, TODO LO QUE ESCRIBO ES PARA FINES DE ENTRETENIMIENTO.**

**MI UNICO BENEFICIO ES DIVERTIR Y SABER QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, ASI QUE POR FAVOR PARA MI SON MUY IP'ORTANTES SUS REVIEWS POR FIS SI ME DEJAN ALGUNO YA SEA AUNQUE SEA TOMATAZOS, ESTOS ME AYUDAN MUCHO A MEJORAR, CREANLO.**

**BUENO CHICAS ME DESPIDO NO SIN ANTES DESEARLES UN SUPER DIA.**

**NOTAS:**

**LAS LETRAS EN NEGRITAS Y KURSIVAS ES LA CANCION.**

**BUENO AHORA SI ESPERO QUE SEA DE SU TOTAL AGRADO.**

**UNA RECOCILIACION BAJO LA LLUVIA.**

En algún momento de nuestra vida, nos llegamos a sentir vacios, nos llegamos a sentir desolados, pero lo peor es cuando esta desolación es provocada por una mujer, pero no cualquier mujer si no es la mujer , la mujer de tu vida, la persona que te enseño a amar, la única que fue capaz de provocar sentimientos que jamás creíste que tenias, esos sentimientos que gracias a ellos, hoy están causando esta tristeza esta desolación, si, si se bien que me estoy escuchando dolido, y todo lo que quieran pero yo jamás me imagine que podría pasarme esto, no jamás creí que su partida me dejaría tan solo, tan desolado tan vacio, yo el gran Eriol Hiragizawa, descendiente del gran mago Lee Clown, me siento tan solo en esta vida, yo que creía saberlo todo, y tenerlo todo capaz de crear tantas cosas me tuve que enfrentar con algo que no tenía previsto, ella como una ladrona entro en mi corazón en qué momento fue no lo sé, solamente sé que hoy, estoy solo por culpa de un par de ojos color amatista, capaz de cautivar mi corazón, y para colmo de males tras esa cara dulce y angelical se escondió un gran demonio, no, no es un demonio es simplemente mi ángel, diablos me hace poner incoherencias yo que jamás creí que esto me podría pasar, ella se ha llevado todo con su partida, me dejo tan vacio, que no soy capaz de recuperarme nunca.

Es que como es posible que esto me pasara, hoy tengo que intentarlo, y al parecer hoy todo se pone en mi contra para empezar me encontré con el tonto de Li, que con su carita radiante y feliz claro venia de ver a Sakura la bruja de ojos verdes que no me quiere decir donde se encuentra mi ángel y tormento, me dicen que lo tengo bien merecido pero quizás tienen razón, pero que no pueden entender que la amo, si, si se bien que yo falle pero la amo y por más que lo intento no puedo olvidarla.

Gracias a ella supe lo que es amar, supe lo que es ser Feliz, con sus ideas con sus locuras, con su sensualidad, con su forma de ser hay Dios necesito verla, si no me voy a morir de amor.

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.**.**.**.**.***

Tomoyo Daidoji estaba muy triste, sufriendo pero su orgullo era más fuerte.

- Ya amiga anímate

No, puedo Sakura es que lo amo tanto que me duele

-Y por qué no hablas con él

-No, eso nunca jamás regresare con él

-Es que Shaoran me dijo que ha estado muy triste y deprimido

-Sí, pero no ha de ser por mi ah de ser por esa bruja

-Siempre me pregunta si se algo de ti

-No, es verdad-dijo la amatista llorando amargamente

-Hay Sakura por que el amor es tan cruel

-Amiga, el amor no es cruel simplemente que no quieren romper el orgullo que tienen

-No, es ningún orgullo el jamás me va amar para el no soy nada

-No digas eso

-Es que… lo amo y el jamás me mira igual, para él no soy simplemente que su pañuelo de lagrimas.- decía mientras su amiga la abrazaba.

En eso estaban cuando empezó a llover, pero no fue lo que las llamo la atención si no una voz a fuera de la ventana

Tomoyo, mi amor se bien que estas aquí- Tomoyo sintió que su corazón se paralizaba, no lo podía creer

-Tomoyo es él- dijo Sakura

-No, no es cierto no es Eriol, como me encontró

-Por favor amor ábreme necesito hablar contigo

-Creo que es mejor que lo dejes pasar

-No, yo no quiero hablar con él-dijo la amatista

-Me dejas pasar o me paso yo, por favor Tomoyo quiero hablar contigo

-Dile que se vaya Sakura, pídele que se que vaya

-Eriol, ella no quiere hablar contigo mejor vete

-Sera mejor que no te metas Sakura, esto es entre Tomoyo y yo

-Que grosero-dijo la castaña

-Tomoyo, déjame pasar por que en serio necesito hablar no nos hagas esto.

Al no escuchar ninguna reacción de mi Ángel, que estaba protegida por la bruja de ojos verdes, empecé a cantar.

_**Traigo en los bolsillos tanta soledad**_

_**Desde**__** que te fuiste no me queda más **_

_**Que**__** una foto gris y un triste sentimiento.**_

Mentiroso-escuche una voz, del otro lado que pronto reconocí como la dueña de mis sueños.

_**Lo que más lastima es tanta confusión**_

_**en cada resquicio de mi corazón**_

_**- **_Apoco tienes uno-dijo con una ira mordaz que sentí un escalofrió recorrer todo mi cuerpo.

_**PENSAMIENTOS DE TOMOYO**_

Yo me sentía íntimamente nerviosa jamás pensé escucharlo a él, cantar y me cantaba a mí, pero que pretendía que lo perdonara, no eso nunca para que, para seguir siendo su pañuelo de lagrimas eso nunca, Sakura me insistía en que saliera a hablar con él, o que lo dejara pasar pero yo me negué rotundamente mi amiga solamente respiro, profundo y se aparto viéndome, me anime a acercarme a la ventana, y desde lo veía con su ropa toda moja y su cabello húmedo se veía tan atractivo, pero no eso no me iba hacer flaquear no ahora.

En eso escuche.

_**Como hacerte a un lado**_

_**De mis pensamientos**_

El pensaba en mí, no, no es verdad está tratando de confundirme no es verdad- me decía a mí misma, es un mentiroso si eso es.

_**Por ti, por ti, por ti**_

_**He dejado todo sin mirar atrás.**_

¿Que ha dejado todo?, que dejo, bueno a decir verdad si, dejo a su familia él es de Inglaterra y está en Japón, pero no es por mi o si.

- No te creo mentiroso-grite.

_**aposte la vida y me deje ganar**_

_**Te extraño**_

- El me extraña, Sakura el me extraña-dije Feliz, pero después me bombardearon tantos recuerdos de soledad, en donde el no me mostraba ni el mas mínimo afecto como se atrevía a decirme eso, yo siempre la amiga incondicional, no eso debe de ser mentira, me repetía a mí misma.

_**PENSAMIENTOS DE ERIOL.**_

Ella solamente me decía que era un mentiroso, y yo sentía con cada palabra que salía de su dulce, y deliciosa boca un puñal que se clavaba en mi corazón, jamás pensé que me pasaría esto, no al menos con ella, como fue posible que fuera tan tonto para dejarla ir.

**Porque vive en mí tu recuerdo**

**Te olvido**

**a cada minuto lo intento**- hice un pequeño silencio sepulcral, para poder decir lo que realmente siento.

_**Te amo.**_

No escuche nada, ninguna reacción de ella, me sentí fatal pero aun así tenia que continuar era mi única oportunidad de arreglar todo, hacerle entender a esa mujer que me había robado mi corazón, que por ella vivo y muero.

_**Es que ya no tengo remedio**_

_**Te extraño, te olvido**_

_**Y te amo de nuevo...**_

Me sentía como un tonto, el más grande que existe en esta tierra, sobre todo porque le estaba por fin diciendo todo esto que me quemaba por dentro y ella solamente no decía nada estaba callada, no escuchaba ningún sonido.

**PENSAMIENTOS DE TOMOYO***

Me había dio que me amaba, será cierto me quede congelada con esto, jamás pensé escuchar eso de sus labios, hay no mi corazón late tan rápido y tan fuerte que escucho sus latidos, estoy segura que Sakura podía escucharle.

-Eh donde esta Sakura-voltee para todos lados y no la vi

-Valiente amiga tengo-bufe, por no verla, me había dejado solo desde cuando no lose, pero algo me volvió a sacar de orbita y fue la sensual voz de Eriol.

_**es que ya no tengo remedio**_

_**te extraño, te olvido**_

_**y te amo de nuevo...**_

_**He perdido todo, hasta la identidad**_

_**y si lo pidieras mas podría dar**_

_**es que cuando se ama,**_

_**nada es demasiado**_

Me quede helada con esta palabras, es decir, hay dios que me está tratando de decir, lo amo y eso es verdad pero me sentía tan sola, por que tan de repente, porque ahora, porque Dios, lo amo y él me ama.

Pero y si es mentira si solamente está jugando conmigo, no puede ser real uno no ama así como así, o ¿sí?

**Pensamientos de Eriol.**

Dios ya casi se termina la maldita Canción y ella no dice nada, haya ya rato que no me dice nada, ni siquiera mentiroso, será que simplemente no le importo que me hice ilusiones tontamente, no, la amo y me duele la verdad es que si bien yo falle, y si no me responde jamás la volveré a molestar de eso estoy seguro.

_**Me enseñaste el limite da la pasión**_

_**y no me enseñaste a decir adiós**_

Hay Tomoyo porque me enseñaste amarte, y provocaste tantos sentimientos en mi, y cómo diablos no me enseñaste a decir adiós, fue fácil amarte, fue fácil quererte y es más fácil desearte, y como no si eres perfecta, con esos hermosos cabellos negros largos, y esa cara tan angelical, con esas ideas tan fabulosas, esa mente tan brillante, esos hermosos ojos color amatista adornados bajo esas hermosas y espesas pestañas, y esos labios Dios esos labios tan sensuales, que me invitan a pecar, hay Dios tantas ganar de volver a sentir su calor, su personalidad tan única y tan sincera esa sonrisa que derrumbo todas mis murallas sin que yo lo planeara y me dejo sin nada sin ella no soy nada.

Definitivamente a aunque pasen diez mil años y reencarne cien mil veces jamás me voy a olvidar de mi hermosa amatista, de esta musa que es más que un ángel, con belleza avasalladora, la amo y no lo puedo negar como fui tan tonto al no decirle antes lo que siento hasta que se fue, es cuando me di cuenta todo lo que sentía por ella lo mucho que me hacía falta, su sonrisa todas las mañanas, esa manera tan suya de ser.

**PENSAMIENTOS DE TOMOYO.**

Dios es verdad Eriol, Eriol me ama, estaba tan emocionada que no podía articular ninguna palabra, de repente sentí que no mi coraje y toda mi frustración se había ido solamente sentía el sentimiento que me transmitía con esas cuatro líneas.

_**He aprendido ahora**_

_**Que te has marchado**_

**PENSAMIENTOS DE ERIOL.**

Mi hermosa Amatista, ahora que no estás me he dado cuenta de cuánto te amo, y cuanto te extraño tu voz todas las mañanas te clavaste dentro de mi ser y ahora se bien que te he perdido.

_**Por ti, por ti, por ti...**_

_**Te extraño...**_

Eriol se quedo un buen rato y no vio ningún movimiento por parte de la amatista, así que finalmente se dio la vuelta, no sin antes decir.

Adiós Tomoyo Daidoji eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en esta vida que seas feliz y que encuentres a alguien que no sea tan estúpido como yo; Adiós mi amor te dejo empaz.

Se termino de dar la vuelta para emprender su marcha cuando escucho.

-Eriol- se congelo.

Tomoyo estaba totalmente roja y su voz se escuchaba entrecortada por la carrera que había prendido, la bajar las escaleras.

-Es verdad

-Que,

-Lo que me cantaste

-Te amo Tomoyo, y se bien que fue un gusano, un tonto un estu…- no termino porque de repente sintió unos labios sobre los suyos.

-Eres mi gusano-dijo la joven tratando de apartarse, pero él la tomo de la cintura para acercarla más a él para darle ese beso que tanto había deseado entre cálido, tibio, lleno de mucho amor, pero también de mucha pasión.

-Me perdonas

-Claro

-Te amo ¿Me amas?

-No se tengo que pensarlo

-To… Mo… Yo

-Claro tontito. – y se volvieron a besar pero esta vez fue más demandante

-Ejem… se escucho de repente

-Ahora sí, ya están contentos-dijeron dos voces a la espalda de Tomoyo.

-Eh…-ambos estaban totalmente rojos

-Vaya hasta que por fin, ya me tenían mareado-añadió Shaoran

-Ya Shaoran, ven vamos a dejarlos solos

Mi hermoso ángel regreso a iluminarme mi día, desde ese día hasta hoy he sido el hombre más feliz de esta vida, la amo tanto y sé que ella también me ama que juntos superaremos cualquier prueba incluso las molestias de Lee y Sakura que si no hubiese sido por ellos, jamás estuviera de nuevo con mi hermosa amatista.

Y que cada día se ve más hermosa, aunque también debo admitir de que en ocasiones me muero de celos cuando veo que alguien se le acerca, es que es tan hermosa, pero ella es MIA, solamente Mía, y hasta la eternidad seguirá siendo Mía.

_**FIN.**_

01-06-2011 Página 9

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SU TIEMPO, ESPERO SUS REVIWS.


End file.
